


空屋（61）

by weixikun



Category: hxh 全职猎人
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weixikun/pseuds/weixikun





	空屋（61）

无聊发呆到下班，一想起还得跟事逼会长出去喝东西，瞬间就觉得没那么高兴了。  
“我可以送MissVI回去哟，车就不用取了吧。”  
“我明天走过来么。”  
“需要的话我也很乐意去接MissVI.”  
原地考虑了三秒钟果断上了帕里斯通的车，这家伙坏水多的能淹没猎人大陆，但不得不说除开他不正常的那一部分剩余下来的这一丁点儿还是非常不错的，比如说修养和绅士礼仪。  
“对了，先去这条街前面那家店。”  
“之前看见你逛的那家店？”  
“嗯。”  
…  
刚进店，电视上曝光率极高的帕里斯通就被店员认出来了，抛开杂音，魏琨倒是很认真在挑选。  
“喂，这个怎么样？”手指夹着一条蓝色口袋巾，向被店员美女包围的帕里斯通询问意见。  
“诶？MissVI要送给我么，真是受宠若惊啊~”立刻不失礼节的脱出包围圈走过去。  
魏琨想想又放下了，继续漫不经心查看其他的，“之前说还给你的，你平时用哪个色多？”这种东西非常麻烦，要搭配西装还不能跟领带撞色，花纹质地一大堆讲究，所以才说有钱人的世界真的很难懂。  
“MissVI送什么颜色我都喜欢。”  
“这样啊，那就…”快速扫完整个店闭眼随手一指，“就它了，麻烦请帮我包起来。”  
“小姐，不好意思您指中的是条领带。”  
“领带行么？”抬头问了他一句，她已经不想挑了。  
“更喜欢~”  
“请问先生小姐需要试戴吗？”  
“嗯，看看吧。”  
她的反应出乎帕里斯通的意料，原以为她也就是随便买个东西糊弄了事，这叫什么？幸福来得太突然？  
“低头。”拿着领带伸手除去他原本的那条换上新的，拽着领带两端略微迟疑的出了会神手才动起来，看样子她对打领带并不熟练。  
整理好衬衣衣领，“好了，温莎结，看完电影特意学的，差点就想不起来。”回头打量着镜子里的整体效果，“这个可以么？”  
“不用包起来了，MissVI亲手戴上的我可舍不得摘。”  
耸肩，或许她应该用力勒死他才对。  
车厢里无比安静，魏琨头靠在玻璃上没什么目的性的呆望着路边一闪而过的街景，她这副样子倒是让帕里斯通觉得异常珍贵，从刚才挑选东西开始就没再跟自己针锋相对，甚至还询问他的意见，一点攻击性的言辞都没有，实在太难得了。  
“MissVI说话不带刺的时候还真温柔。”  
一听见他的声音就忍不住皱眉，“我是上一天班累的不想再攻击你了，找骂明天请早。”  
“我更希望MissVI能以温和的语言对待我。”  
“还嫌不够恶心？”瞥了他一眼然后坐正身体酝酿了一下，嗲声嗲气的开口：“会长~~今天好热哦~人家脱衣服你不介意吧~~”  
“介意，我说的是温和不是发浪啊，MissVI说话人身攻击我的时候都比这个可爱。”  
“所以是我把握失误？电视上的秘书不都是这样么，露胸露腿声音发嗲没事就暗送秋波，有事就桌子下面撩上司腿，最后趴在上司办公桌下面给上司咬，趴在办公桌上撅着屁股等干之类的。”  
“所以MissVI你看的究竟是什么电视，这种东西审核过不了的，而且我对你是很单纯的喜欢，绝对没有想做刚才那些事。”  
“是啊，不是有句话说的么，男女之间的友谊越丑越纯洁，感谢你纯洁的捅了我一刀，我的女性自尊哗啦碎了一地，连带着我所剩不多的节操。”歪着身体继续靠回玻璃上。  
帕里斯通如果不是正开车，他都想抱着她笑到断气啊，怎么会这么好玩呐。  
“因为我知道MissVI绝对不会对我产生非纯洁的男女感情，自然我也就没必要骚扰MissVI。”  
“你别的时候能有现在一半善解人意我就能少骂你几句，所以人就是贱。”  
…  
进店找了个僻静的角落魏琨就窝在软椅沙发上不想动弹，让服务员随便给她上杯热的。  
“在Vincent呆的不开心？”  
“先生，我们还没熟到能谈论这种话题的时候吧，难道你现在在猎人协会就呆的挺开心么。”  
“我有我的理由哦~”  
“那我也有。”  
一直沉默到侍者上完点单上的全部东西都好像还没个尽头，魏琨低头戳着桌布上的花纹一副根本不想说话的脸，帕里斯通自然不难看出，她不是讨厌他到不想说话，如果真那么讨厌也就不会答应出来了，而是她自己都没搞清楚究竟是什么事让她根本提不起劲来，这段时间一直都是如此，从她哭红了眼睛开始。  
“连Vincent教父都不能说，说给我听应该没事吧，毕竟我是个无关紧要的人。”  
魏琨抬头看了他一眼似笑非笑的，“你今天善解人意的本事大的让我吃惊。”手指捻着心形坠，沉默了半晌。  
…  
“我的精神支柱倒了。”  
…  
“你这耳环我隐约见过，那天后想了好久就是想不起来是谁，前几天突然想起来了，选举会上我见过他。”  
她长舒一口气没再说话。  
“还是不方便告诉我吗，如果不告诉我那么你又能跟谁说？”  
嗤笑一声，脸上却一点表情都没有：“你知道我们现在像什么么？就像两只互舔伤口的动物或是互撸一发的基佬，恶心死我了。”  
“可我知道我跟你是同一种人。”  
“不要把我划分到你那边，我哪边都不是。”  
“没关系，我依旧把你当成同伴。”  
又是一声意味不明的冷笑，“如果早些年有人跟我说这句话，我就算下地狱永世不得超生我都奉陪。现在我已经受够这里了，唯一的牵挂只有迪德穆利，如果他也死了，那我可能就真的要永远煎熬再也回不了头。”  
“那就不要回头，回头本身就是一件非常痛苦的事情。”  
“可我不想跟你一样麻木！你看看你是什么样子，疯疯癫癫的豁出命戏弄别人，如果真死了你倒轻松，可我不行。”抓住他放在桌子上的手，用尽全力，“我根本就死不了你知道吗？”  
…  
“这就是你一直年轻的原因？实在太好笑了。”  
“也是啊。”  
魏琨也跟着笑出声，他们早就是一类人了，全是他妈的疯子。  
…  
恢复正常的两人又跟没事发生似的面对着面坐着，跟其他桌的客人并无区别，  
“那个在外界看来是你这边的Galileo家族，你要小心哦~”  
“爱德蒙-唐泰森？我对背叛没那么忌讳，反正也没信任过他，而且我从来不相信什么人格魅力，他为什么非要掺和到我这里无非就像迪德说的那几个，钱、权利、女人，无所谓。”  
“诶~~如果他伤害了Vincent教父呢？”  
“生死有命富贵在天，那是他的命，他也从不让我过问那些，我只需要花他给我的钱让他高兴就行了，不是有个梗么‘钱花不光别回来见老子’，他就是这种人啊。”  
“所以我才说最喜欢你了MissVI.”  
“痴汉么？”格外嫌弃的脸，“那么要跟我来一发么？”  
“不要呢~乘虚而入不是我的风格。”  
“呵！虚伪。”  
……  
第二天帕里斯通提早在Vincent的别墅外等着自己的秘书，还被Vincent教父不喜的目光盯着，今天还真是开了个好头呢~  
“迪德，我先去咯。”  
“啧！我也可以送你，而且招回来的这是个什么东西？讨厌鬼的升级版么？”  
“嗯！你最后一句说对了。工作顺利，等你回来吃饭。”  
“是~~VI也是哦~”  
刚上车帕里斯通就递给她一份报纸，一展开头条就是昨天他们俩在一起的偷拍照若干，加上一些乱七八糟的猜测和看图写故事，懒得看合上扔到后座，“这下你如愿了，黑手党教母勾搭猎人会长的事我坐实了。”  
“多亏MissVI倾力配合啊~”  
懒得搭理，她才不管谁给她送的椅子，就算送来的是老虎凳，她也能当真皮沙发给坐了，本来整栋楼传来传去不如现在摊开了大家一起传，独乐乐不如众乐乐，最终孰乐？  
“玩砸了我要收清白损失费的。”  
“兴致很高嘛~~”  
“我无聊，不过话说前头，别让他们我找麻烦。”她就爱看看热闹，制造热闹这种体力活她才不干。  
“当然，当然~”不一直都是这样么，不管大小事他处理，她就看看笑笑得了  
…  
以为一次相处能起到什么质变么？想多了，魏琨还是不喜欢他这种人，既然他愿意耍猴给她看，那她也不介意当个观众。  
捧着茶杯坐在她的小空间里一直在观望，这不，不到半个小时来来往往的各种人都从她眼前走过无数遍了，而且个个都瞄她一眼，她招谁惹谁了？  
特别是看事逼会长自己作死还故意显出一副热锅蚂蚁的样子，她都想鼓掌点赞了，他们这样联合起来戏弄政府和猎人协会，先不说会被这两方的人怎样，首先就极有可能被黑帮和猎人中的激进分子看不过眼给杀掉吧，不是说跨越界限的爱情都很美么，比如牛郎织女，倩女幽魂，金刚，终结者之类的，那么他们这黑白道之间的禁忌虐恋岂不是也应该出本书拍电影么？  
对于那些举起会长×教母CP大旗的孩子们，魏琨只能在办公室一边吃零食一边道歉了，她跟事逼会长根本没这事，纯属在耍你们解闷，有火请随便撒，憋久了很伤身。  
一直到很久之后事情彻底过去，还有一些死心眼的人认为就是政府那群猪把他们给拆散的，真是作孽啊。  
…  
魏琨承认，像猎人会长秘书这种轻松又好玩的活她真心挺喜欢。不过，一天到晚转椅子吃零食，人身攻击会长和其他同事，无时无刻都在把作死进行到底，私下还要阻止会长对她过度的“惺惺相惜”，这么看她也算是个大忙人了。  
休息的时间大多数陪着小巨人，偶尔在恰当的时候去拜访一下居无定所的库洛洛-鲁西鲁。  
她记得，在西索死后她第一次去见库洛洛，他在看到耳朵上的耳环时露出了微乎其微的叹息，然后意味不明的轻轻在她头顶上拍了两下，她管这当成是他对自己的安慰，虽然她在那一刻曾真的想打电话给他好好哭诉一番，不过她忍住了。  
她究竟要以怎样的身份来哭泣？他又该以怎样的身份来倾听？  
既然弄不清楚还不如就这样什么都不做，终究他们都会死，留下她一个人，她甚至没有权利开口要求他们带她一起走。  
她从来都不曾有过这种权利


End file.
